You are just a brat
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Eren is having bad dreams from the time he was taken away. He ends up in front of Levi's room, debating whether or not to go in. Just sweetness to be honest O3OThis is just a warm up for the big Levi x Eren story I will be releasing soon. WARNING: Contains Shounen-ai (Would say yaoi but ders nothing ecchi in it...for once...considering it's me...) Levi x Eren Eren x Levi


**This is a one shot start up for my Levi x Eren fanfiction I'm gonna do to you know, get you guys ready for it xD Well hope it's sweet enough XD I am only good at writing loving seme's so this was difficult writing Levi's part **

* * *

><p>He still had bad dreams every night of what was done to him. Eren was rescued yet again by Levi after being taken hostage yet again with Historia. He was scared and lonely. He wanted Levi to rescue him and to wrap him up with his warm cloak. As if Levi would do that. He'd only rescue him because he was 'humanities only hope,' which meant that he was useless to him in every other way. He was sat in front of Levi's room, debating or not to go in. He believed he had no right to tell Levi how he really felt ever since Petra's death. It was obvious there was something going on between him and Petra at the time. He saw the pain in his eyes when her body was thrown off the cart. He felt useless. He should had turned and did something but he blindly followed the orders given.<p>

That damn Annie. He swore that if she was to ever wake up, he would kill her but properly. They were his new friends. But he had other friends as well. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Historia ad even Ymir. Erwin and Hanji were there for him as well. And Levi. He had looked up and was inspired by Levi since forever. He wanted to be like him when he was a child even if his mother was against it but she was dead now. He became a recruit to avenge her death and kill all the titans but again, what good did that do? All he could do was turn into a titan and be called a monster by Levi.

That pained him every time. Ever since working with Levi, he grew closer and closer to Levi to the point of love. He loved him. A lot but it was all one sided love. All he did was get in his way and get called names like 'monster' or 'brat' by him. He put his hand on his heart and another on Levi's door. He had a bad dream. Ever since the kidnapping and the kind of things they did to him, he was incredibly on edge. Historia had reunited again with Ymir so she wasn't suffering as much. He had Mikasa but she saw him as a love interest but all he saw her as was a sister. He loved her but it was a different kind of love he had for Levi. It was a family love like he had for Armin.

Now he knew how Jean felt when Marco was killed. Whether or not he admitted it, Jean risked his life to join the survey corps all for Marco's sake. That kind of love was strong. And Historia would never go anywhere without Ymir there. She happily obeyed Ymir even if it was bad. Slowly, Eren fell too his knees. It wasn't fair. He was so madly in love with Levi that it sent his heart crazy but he couldn't tell him. But then again, if he didn't tell him soon, it would drive him crazy. He remembered his mother telling him to do whatever he could to lead a happy life. He wanted to be happy and make her proud but right now, it was the opposite. He felt pathetic. Just sat in front of Levi's room crying like a little child.

"I thought I heard a brat crying in front of my room." Levi's words pricked Eren's ears as he looked up. When did the door open? Eren was greeted by a pair of small silver eyes. He gulped a little. He was bound to get a lecture off Levi the next morning about waking up people as they slept. He shut his eyes, unable to respond with everything. He was too embarrassed as well! Now Levi could see exactly how weak he was. Levi's hand raised in the air and Eren was sure for a moment there he was going to get punched but...

Levi ruffled his hair gently and kneeled down in front of him. "Tch, can't be helped huh? What's troubling you brat? Not many people sit in front of my room and cry." He said to him gently. It wasn't like him to be gentle. Eren slowly looked up at Levi, despair and sadness clear in his eyes. "I...well ever since that time w-when me and Historia were abducted...I-i can't stop having bad dreams a-about what happened..." He said. Levi's shirt was open and he could clearly see a scar on him from the time he had his fight with Kenny. And he got that...trying to rescue him. "A-and more people got h-hurt didn't they? T-Trying to rescue me...a...a monster like me." He said, covering his eyes with his hands. Levi sighed harshly. "You really are but a brat. You don't understand anything huh. Come in." He said, initiating Eren to come in who complied. Eren stood up properly. He was used to seeing Levi's room as he usually cleaned it but right now, it felt so new to him. Levi sat Eren down on the bed and sat on a chair next to him.

"Listen kid, I've lived twice the years you've already lived and I must say, I have never meant such a fucking runt before." He said. Levi's word stung Eren's ears. He was afraid of finding out the truth. That Levi hated him. He heard the shorter male sigh. "But you are the most unique boy I've ever met. Heck, you smiled at us as we marched through your town when everybody else threw stones at us. You were there with a big grin on your face as I remember." He said. Eren's cheeks heated up for an instant. He remembered? He remembered who he was? That he was the boy from five years who welcomed back the survey corps with a grin.? Levi's voice changed to a more softer tone. "I couldn't forget that." he looked up straight into Eren's eyes. "You're 15 years old. Far too young to see what you have seen. I don't blame you for breaking down. It's better to let it all out so it doesn't effect your cleaning duties tomorrow." Levi said, looking at the door which was shut tight. Eren nodded, feeling all his feelings and emotions leak down his face as he broke into piles of tears.

"B-But t-that's not all C-Captain..." He said to him, biting his lips. He covered his eyes as a blush covered his whole face. "I-I have no right to t-tell you t-this since I-I was responsible f-for Petra's death b-but...I...it's j-just that..." He trailed off. Levi growled under his breath.  
>"Finish your sentence brat. How many fucking times do I have to tell you that you weren't responsible? Nobody would had seen the outcast so quit beating yourself up over it." He snapped at the younger boy. Eren shut his eyes. "I love you." He whispered looking up at Levi with watery eyes. "I love you! I love you so much and I can't take it!" He covered his eyes again. Levi had a shocked expression on his face.<p>

_'Damn brat...was that all? He's so focused on his own feelings that he forgets about other peoples. Urgh.'_ Levi told himself mentally. Love. It was something he didn't have. Much like Eren, he didn't have any parents or proper siblings. That was why he looked up to Erwin because Erwin took him in and trained him up. Petra; he was somebody he considered a good friend but was never interested in her romantically. He was upset when she was thrown away and her father did want the two to marry but that didn't mean he loved her. He knew her very well and trained her up and watcher over her. She was like what Mikasa was to Eren, a sister. But romantic interest. When that word came to mind, his head ached like crazy. Eren was the first person that came to him. Watching him smile and train with enthusiasm. It inspired him. But seeing Eren in tears practically tore a wound in his heart. Everything he had said to Eren about him being a monster and a freak were just to encourage him to become stronger but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Tch, you brat." he said, lips slowly met with Eren's for a soft kiss. Eren's eyes widened in surprise as his hands were slowly taken by Levi's. A huge blush was across his face as he kissed the smaller male back with his love. After the two engaged in a long, loving kiss, Levi was the first to pull back. He looked Eren straight in the eye to show that he was serious.

"I'm sorry I didn't rescue you sooner. Eren...I am sorry if I hurt you. I do all those things to encourage you to be strong so you can achieve your dream of killing the titans. And...urgh...god I am not this much of a softy so don't get used to it. I guess...I love you too..." He finally said, looking away for an instant as Eren hugged Levi tightly, burying his face into his shoulder as he began to sob uncontrollably. His hands hung onto Levi's shirt tightly. Levi rolled his eyes and a very faint smile crept across his face. Levi never smiled but finally, for the first time ever, he was being held by somebody he loved and somebody who loved him. His hands ran through Eren's hair again to calm him down. "I guess you can sleep in here tonight." He said but looking back at Eren, he was already asleep, leaning on Levi's shirt. Levi sighed, crawling onto the bed and getting under the covers with Eren. He studied Eren's sleeping features and sighed, holding Eren close to his body.

_'Tch...you lovable brat.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God my grammar is absolutely bull. I tried now to correct all the stupid mistakes like before:<strong>  
><strong>"His hear ached...tore a wound in his hear"<strong>

**yes Ren, in his hear (_ _) **

**"He was too embarrassed too!"**

**Okay Ren...you don't say (_ _)**

**so if you see anything please for the love of God point it out**


End file.
